FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing an antenna of a portable terminal in accordance with the conventional art. The antenna of the portable terminal in accordance with the conventional art includes an antenna bushing (108) fixed to an upper end of a terminal body (102), an antenna rod (106) movably-arranged in the antenna bushing (108), wherein the antenna rod (106) is received in, and extendable in a longitudinal direction of, the terminal body (102), and an antenna head (110) formed at an end of the antenna rod (106). The antenna is extended above an upper end of the terminal body (102) so as to transceive radio frequencies when a user pulls upon the head (110) mounted at the end of the antenna rod (106).
However, the antenna in accordance with the conventional art is short in length. Thus, the antenna cannot satisfy a frequency bandwidth requirement for receiving a digital broadcast service. Further, because the antenna rod is extendable only in the longitudinal direction of the terminal body, when watching a satellite broadcast or a digital broadcast service while the terminal body is arranged in a landscape or horizontal orientation, the position of the antenna cannot be adjusted.